ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Time Heals
Primus |next = The Secret of Chromastone}} Time Heals is the forty-first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins with Gwen, who dressed as Lucky Girl, sneaks into Hex's library and removes the Archamada Book of Spells from the shelf. Then, Hex enters into the library, but he does not sees anything. Charmcaster enters as well and assures him that there is nothing there. Gwen escapes with the book. Ben and Kevin want to get into Gwen's house to watch football, but she isn't inside of the house. Kevin accidentally breaks the doorbell and Gwen arrives and lets them in, although she appears to distracted. Kevin thinks that her dismissal means that she doesn't like him anymore. In her room, Gwen uses the book to cast a spell, but she is interrupted by Professor Paradox, who cautions her not to cast her spell, which is a time spell that she intends to use to fix Kevin. Paradox tells Gwen that her meddling with the past will not have a good outcome, and that she doesn't have to do anything. Gwen doesn't listen and Paradox leaves and She casts the spell, which opens up a time vortex that sucks her in. Gwen emerges in the garage when Ben and Kevin try to hack the Omnitrix with a machine. Time stops for everyone in the garage except for Gwen and her past self. Gwen tells her past self to prevent Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix and she manages to do so. She returns to the present to discover Bellwood in a state of ruin, with a recording of Hex telling citizens to surrender and Stone Creatures that are everywhere. Two Stone Creatures then attack Gwen. Gwen defeats the Stone Creatures, only for her to be chased by three more. Gwen evades the stone creatures, but she bumps into another one. Gwen destroys the stone creature and escapes. While exploring, Gwen encounters another stone creature, but she avoids it. Gwen then goes to Mr. Smoothy and tries to call Ben, but he doesn't answer his phone. Gwen saves a group of boys from a stone creature and they run away. Gwen then goes to Kevin's garage and finds his car destroyed. A swarm of monsters attack Gwen there and she runs. Gwen sees a city street covered in Hex propaganda and Paradox arrives, telling Gwen that Kevin was too weak to stop Hex, so he took over the world. He brings her to Hex's fortress and tells her that Charmcaster enslaved Kevin and transformed him into a stone creature and says that Ben was captured, and that she was killed. Gwen watches Charmcaster abuse Kevin in horror and vows to save him. Paradox tells her that stealing the book won't be as easy this time, but she runs off anyway. Gwen is attacked by Charmcaster, who is surprised to see her. Gwen manages to block Charmcaster's attack and knocks her down. She enters the library and Hex appears, having expected her arrival. Charmcaster comes in and wants to fight Gwen. Hex tells her to be patient. Gwen attacks her and she summons Kevin to fight Gwen. Kevin attacks Gwen and she cuts through the floor. On the bottom floor, a dungeon, Gwen sees that Spidermonkey is tied up. Gwen frees Spidermonkey and he transforms back into Ben. Ben is surprised to see Gwen due to the fact that he believed that she was dead. Then, Charmcaster, a stone creature, and Kevin arrive into the dungeon and Ben wants to fight Charmcaster and he transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire and Charmcaster fight and Kevin attacks Gwen and she defeats him. Hex arrives and Swampfire drops the ceiling on him. Gwen takes the book and Swampfire transform into Ben. Gwen tells Ben to hold off Hex and Charmcaster while she casts a spell. Gwen runs away with the book and casts the time spell before Hex can stop her. Gwen stops herself from making her preventing Kevin and Ben from hacking the Omnitrix and she erases her younger self's memory and leaves. Back in the present, everything is normal. The team heads to Mr. Smoothy and Paradox assures Gwen that everything is fine. Noteworthy Events Minor Events *It's revealed that Hex and Charmcaster are very dangerous, as Kevin only being slightly weaker was the difference between victory and defeat. Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character) *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox Villains *Hex (first re-appearance) *Charmcaster *Stone Creatures *Stone Kevin (alternate timeline; first appearance) Aliens Used *Spidermonkey (cameo) *Swampfire *Unknown Alien (off-screen) Spells Used *Ortis *Ortis Expositis *Time Traveling Spell *Tempestus Quotes Trivia * Despite his statement about karma at the end of Trade-Off, Kevin still angsts over his deformity. Naming and Translations Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin Arc Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Filler